


Shepherd Thoughts of a Wolfe

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the universe “The Lone Wolfe” series will take part in, this is pre-end of Highlander the Raven, based upon the episode where Liam and Nick were talking about what Nick would do if he were immortal.  </p>
<p>This is the first new fanfiction I've written in a while, so sorries for how bad this may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd Thoughts of a Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive OOC and anything else that may be wrong with this. I haven't written a fan fic in years and I've never done one for Highlander.
> 
> The series "The Lone Wolfe" is a Nick centered universe my roommate and I are working on, it's a continuation of the Highlander the Raven series. I don't want to list this story in the series however until the actual first story for the series is done.

“It’s been nice speaking with you Nick.” Liam called as he rushed off to the double baptism he’d told Nick about. With a glance at the mortal he moved up the stairs and away from him thinking about the conversation they had just had.

The mortal had almost laughed off the conversation, one Liam didn’t even know why they had had it. The topic had just suddenly come up like so many things with Nick tended to do. He’d found himself only to easily asking the mortal questions, what would he do with is immortality if he had it. 

Nick’s answers had made him think though.

In Nick’s line of work sooner or later he would get shot, again, or injured in some life threatening way. Adding to that the instance he had when it came to matters with Amanda and it was only a matter of time before something happened. Liam knew Amanda knew it as well as he did, Nick would one day be Immortal.

Nick didn’t know.

Liam knew the pre-immortal had no idea he was one, Amanda had asked him, practically begging him not to tell Nick. He’d almost told Nick in that conversation, but had barely avoided breaking his promise. He wouldn’t lie to Nick that went against the very thing he taught, but he would dance around the truth as much as he could.

Nick would be mad, he knew that, Amanda apparently didn’t.

Shaking his head to try and move them away from the pre-immortal problem he tried to focus on his work at hand, preparing for the two babies.

He muddled threw the baptism as well as he could when his mind kept going else where, luck was on his side as he’d done this numerous times in his life. As soon as was appropriate he retreated to his office and stared at a window lost in thought. After sitting down for a moment finally his hand went to his phone where he punched in a number, let it ring once then hung up, not really sure if he should be making that call yet.

He thought for a second then picked up the phone a second time and dialed a different number. It ran a few times before a cheerful female voice picked up.

“Amanda.” Liam’s voice was serous and Amanda suddenly lost all of her joking manner when he spoke. 

“Nick and I had an interesting conversation, we talked about what he would do if he was Immortal.”

She was silent on the other end of the line before she started to ask if he told, but he cut her off.

“I didn’t tell him, but I still think you should.”

She sounded like she was going to start arguing with him.

“He’s not like the others, he knows about the Game and you know how he feels about it.” Liam gently reminded her.

She went quiet for a moment before she muttered she would think about it and hung up on him, Nick must have walked in from the background noise.

Liam glanced at the phone before hanging it up himself. He knew she wouldn’t tell him, they tended to never tell them, he himself had kept it from those he had known figuring it was kinder to not tell them. Nick was different though. Nick wouldn’t act like Amanda thought he would and Liam knew it. He just prayed Nick would have the sense to stick around or come to him when his first death came.


End file.
